herminoe's crush
by hermthe2nd
Summary: from herm p.o.v h/h r/l h/c will herm eva get her crush? h+h 4eva! reveiws welcome! and ne ideas 4 next chaps 2! lol thanx!!!! suitable 4 cho haters in next few chaps!!!!! chapter 4 now up! (finally)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters and such don't belong to me etc they belong to the lucky and talented j.k rowling! (And Warner bros. I think) 

Hermione sat in the common room, as usual, slouched over a mixture of books and parchment doing her homework. Well at least that what people who saw her there in the warm, cosy common room of gryffindor thought. But truthfully hermione couldn't concentrate. She had other things on her mind. The main thing though was her crush. Her long crush of the past few years. Her long crush that happened to be one of her best friends, Harry potter. 

She sat there in her corner of the large table watching Harry and Ron play a game of wizard chess. She adored everything about harry. The way he always grinned mischievously when he and Ron thought of a new trick to play on people. The way he was able to make her smile and cheer up when she wasn't feeling well. The look on his face he had at the moment- of pure concentration, determined to beat Ron at this game of chess for once. She let out of sigh of pure content thinking about harry. Then she started thinking sensible. Get over yourself hermione she thought. Like he would ever think like that about you. Come on he has a girlfriend! Oh yeah his _girlfriend _hermione thought. Cho bloody Chang. Ugh u hate her soooo much! She is soo lucky and I don't think she really knows how lucky she is. She doesn't like him half as much as I do. She doesn't appreciate him either. She just treats him like a trophy, but he hasn't noticed yet.

I hate feeling like this, hermione thought its so annoying feeling this and never being sure if the person of your affections feels for you as much. Only one person knows about my feeling towards harry and that's Ron. He a great friend. He's always there when I'm down about harry and Cho. I remember when he was there for me when I strangely got really upset at the last Halloween ball and that was only a few weeks ago. I just couldn't bare the sight of harry and Cho kissing like that. I wanted to be kissing him like that. All hot and passionate. I stormed out of the hall not being able to take much more. 

Ron came after me and comforted me on the steps at the front of the school. I remember how I told him that lavender was very lucky to have Ron if this is what he's like with me. Oh, and I remember how he told me I was like a sister to him and he cared for me so much. I cried for ages after he said that. Oh no! I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes now thinking about it. Oh no Ron's just looked up at me!

" Are you ok herm?" Ron asked giving me a worried look. This promptly made harry look up to after moving his piece.

"Herm what's wrong?" he asked concerned

If only you knew I thought.

"Oh… erm... Nothing I'm ok," I said quickly. Oh god was that too quickly?

" Are you sure you look like you're about to cry? Has something upset you?" harry continued

" No. Really its ok I'm just tired that's all. I think I might go to bed." 

" Herm its only 8.30" Ron stated giving me a funny look. Then it suddenly dawned on him what I might be upset about. " Well never mind I hope you sleep well" he said quickly but concerned. 

"Thanks" I said standing up to gather my books and school stuff together. "Night yous two" and said smiling briefly at them both trying to avoid looking into Harry's eyes that were staring at me intently. Oh god he knows something else is up. Why can't I lie properly? Arrrghhh! I quickly ran up the stairs to my dormitory and quickly slumped onto my bed with me books still in my arms. I don't think I can handle this much longer. It really seems to be getting to me much more now a days. Hmmm what if I stay away from him? Maybe I won't feel such strong things towards him? No I can't do that! I need my harry fix. God hermione what on earth is a harry fix? Im going mad I mumbled out loud. 

" You sure are if you're talking to yourself hermione" 

"Lavender? I didn't know you were in here," I said shocked jumping up off my bed. 

" So what's up then herm u seemed really down about something" lavender asked quizzically. God its it that easy to spot? No wonder harry was staring at me like that. 

"Oh nothing really. You know school stuff. Exams, homework blah blah blah." I said hoping that she would drop the subject. And she did thank god. I know what lavenders like she'll quiz you forever about some things. I soon changed into my pj's and settled won in bed with my favourite book and a mug of hot chocolate. But I couldn't seem to concentrate. I kept drifting of and imagining the things me and harry would do if we went out. Strolling along a beach hand in hand laughing. Me lying on his chest in a park in the summer with him twirling my hair. Just being together basically. 

"Lavender how did u and Ron get together?" I asked after a while. 

" It was just after the final quidditch game last year as you know. Harry had just caught the snitch after a really long game. Ron was ecstatic as they had beaten slytherin to win the quidditch cup and it was his first season as keeper. I remember jumping and screaming for joy when they won. I had liked Ron for ages before. And I remember during the fourth year when harry asked padam to the Yule ball and then asked if I would go with Ron. I was soo upset that I had already agreed to go with Seamus. But Ron came over and smiled his big goofy grin at me and literally swiped me off my feet and onto the back of hiss broom. It was only when we landed he turned to me and gave the best kiss to date. Sigh I love him soo much" lavender explained drifting further and further away as she told her story. "Why do you ask" lavender said shaking her head of her thoughts.

" No reason it's just really sweet that you two have it other. I tell Ron all the time that you're very lucky." Hermione smiled at her friend

"Thanks hermione. Your really nice to say that." Lavender smiled.

"Its ok. Night lavender" 

"Night herm" 

Hermione turned and switched of her lamp. And soon she was in a deep sleep thinking about her crush yet again. 


	2. chapter two

Hermione groaned as she woke up to yet again another rainy miserable day at hogwarts. How much do I want to be on a hot beach right now? Away from everything. Hermione soon pulled herself out of bed and was quickly in and out of the shower, dressed and ready for another day's schooling- and drooling over harry hermione thought. 

Hermione stumbled out of the dorm and started to make her way downstairs into the common room. She tried to look out for harry or Ron but she didn't see either of them so she stared to make her way down to breakfast by herself. She wasn't really thinking about where she was walking, she was just walking wherever her feet took her. It wasn't long until she was woken out of her thoughts by shrill laughter coming from around the next corner. 

Where am I? Hermione thought. Just out of natural curiosity she slowed down and stopped at the corner where the laughter was coming from.

" That Justin finch-fletchley is ok I suppose. Oh! What about Draco malfoy? I know he's in slytherin and everything but that whole bad boy thing he's got going on is just so lush! I would love to know what he's like! If you get what I mean!!!"

" But what about harry? I thought you're going out with him?"

" Yeah I know but I dunno he just seems so _small _compared to Draco."

"Cho you're mad half the girls in this school would kill to date harry!" 

" Yeah yeah but its so boring now a days we haven't done _anything_. And plus I think he has eyes on other girls to you know. That's why I don't feel so bad about what happened between me and roger. Plus Ive always-liked bad boys I don't know why I'm going out with harry anyway. I suppose its just coz he's popular and everything" 

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cho was using harry. Did she just admit to cheating on him too? Oh my god I have to tell him! No I cant! He won't believe me plus I could never tell him that. He loves Cho. The way he used to stare at her before they started dating it was so touching.

"Hey herm! What you doing standing here?" Ron called out to hermione whilst running up to her.

"Shhh don't be so loud I got to tell u something" hermione said as she dragged Ron into the nearest empty classroom. 

"Herm what's going on? I want to get to breakfast I'm starving" Ron complained 

"Oh Ron be quite your always hungry" hermione snapped. 

"Ok ok" Ron said walking backwards into the classroom looking for some where to sit. "So what have you got to tell me so badly I'm gonna miss breakfast?" Ron asked grinning.

" Oh Ron don't! I don't know what to do. I heard Cho speaking about how shes using harry Ron. She said she had done something with Roger Davis, you know the ravenclaw quidditch captain, and saying how his boring and stuff. Oh Ron what are we going to do?" hermione said quickly waving her arms about madly. 

" Herm shall we tell…"

" OH MY GOD! I just remembered something else! Ron she has the hots for Draco! She said he's lush or something! Oh no! What are we going to do?!?!?!" hermione screeched now sounding like she was on helium. 

" You're joking malfoy? Shit if we tell harry he'll kill malfoy. Of all the people!" ron said pacing around the room

" Ron if we do decide to tell him can you… well… you know tell him? I really don't want to because it would upset him so much and well I don't know if it would be best coming from me. You know coz how I feel and stuff" hermione asked playing with her fingers unable to look at Ron. 

"Yeah of course. But I think we should leave it for a while you know to see if he spots anything for himself. " 

"Ok" hermione said, "lets go down to breakfast. Oh god I don't know if I'll be able to look at him because of what I... I mean we know" 

" I now but we have to try and act as if every thing is normal." 

Ron and hermione soon found them selves outside of the great hall. Hermione walked in first followed by Ron .she saw harry standing at the gryffindor table talking with Cho. I hate that girl so much hermione thought. She's so smug. Well here goes nothing. Everything is normal remember hermione you know nothing about what Cho just said back there. 

" Hey harry!" hermione said probably a bit joyful than usual. And looking Cho straight in the eyes giving her her best I know about you kinda look she said, " hey _Cho_ how are you? Things still ok between you two?" 

"There fine herm thanks for asking. You got a boyfriend yet?" Cho said smirking at hermione. Oh piss off you smug bitch hermione thought but she just smiled sweetly and said, "no not yet. I don't like to get around" and with that she sat down and began pouring frosties into a bowl. Ron cough uneasily and sat next to herm and whispered to her as harry and Cho were "saying" goodbye 

"Act normal herm remember" 

"I hate that girl and that's normal for me" 

"Miaow" 

" So what's happening today?" harry said turning round with a dazed but happy look on his face. Oblivious of the words passed between his best friend and his girlfriend

Sorry it's short but I haven't had much time! Lol ne one got ne ideas on what I could do next or what u want to happen? Just do the nice thing and review :D lol

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	3. chapter three

Hermione walked quickly out of the hall, desperate for some fresh air. It was all hot and stuffy in the great hall. As she walked out of the front doors she pulled her shawl closer around her. It was a crisp winter night and hogwarts where having their winter ball before most of the student would go home for Christmas. Hermione leaned against a wall wiping her forehead glad to be out in the cold air. 

Hermione cursed herself for wearing such uncomfortable shoes and leaned down to slip them off her feet then sinking them into the cold grass. Hermione had had an ok evening. Dean Thomas had asked her to the ball with her. She was glad she had a date to go with but didn't really see much of him she was asked for a lot of dances tonight. Hermione had to admit to herself she do look very pretty tonight. Dean had said she was beautiful. She did make an effort for tonight. She had used sleekeazy's hair potion again and she gave in and let lavender to put some make up on her too. Not too much, just enough. Her dress was a fitted dark blue number. Fitting snugly at all the right places and then flowing out into a full skirt. Hermione remembered the look on Harry face as she walked down into the common room from her dorm. She smiled and leaned her head back against the cool brick wall. 

"Harry why are we coming out here? It's freezing" Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts by the irritated tone of voice of Cho. 

"Because I want to speak to you. I've got things on my mind that I cant keep to myself any longer." Harry explained to Cho in an equally irritated voice. Oh god Hermione thought I shouldn't be here. Hermione looked round for an exit but Harry and Cho were standing in the doorway into the building and couldn't see Hermione standing against the wall behind a pillar 

" Well what is it your want to talk about? Can't we talk inside? Can't it wait?" Cho asked hugging herself.

"No it cant I don't want people around us when we're talking."

"Well... what is it?" Hermione held her breath in desperate for them not to hear her. She felt so guilty being there but she was equally interested in what Harry wanted to talk about so badly. 

" Harry? Hello? What is it? Can you hurry up? I'm freezing"

"I don't want to go out with you any more. I don't like you that way not after what I know about you. Or should I say you and Roger Davis? Or possibly you and Justin finch fletchly? Oh and what about you and Draco malfoy?" Harry spat out at Cho. Who Hermione saw had a very amusing dumbstruck look on her face. Serves your right you cheating cow Hermione thought whilst glaring at Cho and then smiling admiringly at Harry for finding out about her finally. 

"What… how… I have no idea what you are talking about Harry Potter. Now come inside its freezing." Cho said quickly 

"Oh come on Cho give your self some dignity. Admit it. Theres no point denying it. I know now" 

"Well so what if I did! Its not like I don't know the way you look at her all the time!" Cho said beginning to shout at harry 

" What way I look at who?!?!"

"Hermione! Ive seen the way you look at her you've never looked at me that way! My friends told me before we went out that theres bound to be something going on between you two. You spend so much time together!" 

No bloody way Hermione thought me? What way does he look at me? Oh-my-god this is soo scary! 

"Shes one of my best friends! I've known her ever since our first year!" 

"But that's not it is it Harry? You like her1 for Christ sake you probably love her!"

"Of course I do! We're close friends!"

"No Harry you love her more than friends. I knew I could never compete with her. You've both been through so much together. It will always be you two."

Hermione felt as though she could scream out loud. We're meant to be together? Well who long have known that! 

"But why did you cheat on me? Why Draco malfoy?" Harry said quietly 

" I... I ... Don't know he's just different I have feelings for him completely different to how I have feelings for you Harry." Cho said sitting down on the steps in the light of the school. 

" How long has it been going on though." Harry asked sitting next to her.

" About three months" Cho said guiltily not looking at Harry but at the sky. Hermione stood clasping her chest. He didn't deny it. Does that mean he does like me? Oh god I've got to get out of here.

"Harry? How did u find out?" Cho asked quietly after a few minutes silence.

"Ron told me. He said he saw you and Roger a few months back in a empty classroom" Harry explained

"Oh" was all that Cho said in reply. I am going to kill you Ron, Hermione whispered to her self. Why didn't he tell me he told him? 

"Harry I'm sorry things turned out this way. I truly do think you're a wonderful person and Hermione will be lucky to have you." Cho said standing up. 

"Its ok Cho. I think it's done me good in a strange way. It's made me realise that I truly do like her much more than a friend. Thank you" Harry said standing up as well and kissed her on the check before turning around and walking back into the building. Hermione watched as Cho straightened out her dress and wiped her eyes and followed Harry back into the building. 

Hermione stood against the wall shocked for a few more minutes before shaking her head of everything that had happened and the things that had been revealed. Hermione quickly ran up the steps and into the building. She dashed up stairs and along corridors before finally reaching the fat lady and gasping for breath said the password (mistletoe) and walked into the common room. She saw that no one else was back from the dance so she lay over the soft sofa in front of the fire. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head and started mumbling to her self. 

I can't believe what's happened tonight. So never expected it. Why was I there? Why didn't I just let them now I was there? Oh my god how am I supposed act around him now? I can't know this. Oh! This is so unfair! She rolled over and stared into the fire. She stared as if it would suddenly tell her the answer. Tell her what she should do. Advise her.


	4. chapter four

"Hermione? Hermione wake up" Hermione groaned and rolled over expecting to land on more of her warm comfy bed but instead she fell and landed onto the cold and hard floor of the gryffindor common room. Hermione bolted up then placed a hand to her now throbbing head and realised she must have fallen asleep on the sofa. 

"Dear dear Hermione" Hermione looked up to find lavender and Ron standing above her with their arms crossed in front of them.

"Ugh shurrup and help me up will you?" Hermione groaned at Ron. "How long have you been there? What's the time anyway? Aren't you's two going home today?"

" Well by the looks of things you have been here all night and the train leaves in 20 minutes we thought it would be best to wake you up rather than just leave you there sucking your thumb in front of the entire gryffindor population." Ron joked

" I do not suck my thumb" Hermione protested

"Ok you don't but the dribble was to much for me. I've just had breakfast you know I would like to keep it down." 

"Ron!" lavender laughed gently hitting his arm. "Hermione don't worry you weren't dribbling or sucking your thumb. You look positively peaceful and I warned Ron not to wake you up too early. Hermione smiled meekly and hugged lavender and Ron wishing them a safe trip home. 

"Oh wheelers Harry?" Hermione said after looking round and not seeing him anywhere. 

"Oh we saw him earlier he said he had to go some where to clear his thoughts. He said he might not be back in time to say goodbye so he did earlier." Ron explained whilst pulling on his winter cloak. 

"Hmmm thanks" Hermione said goodbye to them both once again before going up to her now deserted dorm. She walked over to her bed and pulled out her favourite teddy she had had since she was a little girl. Hermione lay back on her bed and thought of the events that had occurred the night before. She smiled and hugged her teddy tight as she remembered how Harry had admitted his feelings towards her to Cho last night. Just thinking about harry made Hermione glow and warm up instantly inside. Realising how hungry she was she quickly jumped of her bed and gathered up her thick warm towel and wash bag and head for the girl's showers. 

Walking down to the great hall now warm and refreshed form her shower Hermione thought of the possibilities that could happen between her and Harry this winter. Coincidentally her and Harry were the only two gryffindors left at hogwarts this winter. Her parents had made emergency plans to go to south France to help care for her elderly grandma who's condition had gotten worse than before. Hermione was glad that she didn't have to go and was glad her parents understood her choice. She loved her grandma to bits mind you but she didn't like to she her in such a weak condition after knowing how strong and full of life she had been in the past. 

Hermione reached the great hall to find it nearly empty apart form a couple ravenclaw first years. She smiled at them and made her way to the gryffindor table. She loaded her plate with eggs, bacon and beans and began eating.

Sorry its not that long nothing much happens either does it? Oh dear, well back to the writing board for the next chapter! More soon! Xxxx 


	5. chapter five

Lol oops sorry bout that spelling mistake in the last chap "wheelers" was supposed to be "where's" how it change I'll never know lol thanks for all Ur reviews too!

Hermione looked round and saw that no one else was in the great hall. Seeing this she let out the loud burp of appreciation that had been steadily making its way up her throat. Pushing her plate to the middle of the table Hermione stood up and began walking out of the great hall. She stopped in the hallway and wondered where to go to next. 

"To the common room? Or not to the common room? that is the question" Hermione mumbled to her self. Looking at the stairs to the common room and then to the snow covered window next to the main entrance. She shivered and decided to go to the common room. Patting her stomach gently Hermione cursed herself for eating too much.

"Now what will Harry think of you when you finally turn yourself into a beached whale Hermione tut tut." Realising she must sound like an idiot talking to herself yet despite that Hermione softly began to sing Christmas carols to get in the mood of Christmas.

" 'Tis the season to be jolly far la la la la la la la…. Erm…. Deck the halls with bells of holly far la la la la la la la blah blah blah don't know the rest far la la laaaaa." Hermione chuckled to herself for being so childish and turned the corner to the portrait of the fat lady. When she had fully reached the portrait she noticed that the fat lady's best friend violet was there also. 

Oh no Hermione thought I'm never going to get on the common room now. 

" Mistletoe and wine" Hermione pronounced to the fat lady and violet. 

"Hermione granger! My dear! Merry Christmas to you! Just you and Harry this year eh? Pity your weasley friend couldn't stay either!" the fat lady said to Hermione in a slurry sort of voice. "Chocolate liquor?" 

"Erm no thanks is it ok if I get in the common room now? Busting for the loo you see" Hermione said dancing on the spot pretending to need to go.

"Oops. Sorry dear merry Christmas to you again." the fat lady sang out to Hermione.

"Yeah erm… Merry Christmas" hermione mumbled as she climbed into the common room. Walking over to the sofa in front of the fire Hermione fell on to it and picked up a book that was on the floor nearby. 

"Beauty and the beast? Who is this? It's a muggle book. Oh well seen the cartoon May aswell read the book." 

Useless chapter yet again lol WILL write a chapter that has some action in it I WILL (hehehehe) I think I just did this coz in a funny mood and wanted to show the Hermione is not always a book worm and is strange to like me :D hehehehe hahahahahaha 


	6. chapter six

Thanks again 2 all my reviewers! Lol anyone seen the full trailer for the chambers of secrets yet? It's really cool! J 

The next morning Hermione woke up with a pleasant smile on her face. She had just had then most perfect dream about her and Harry. They were both in a grand ballroom and Hermione was wearing the most gorgeous yellow ball dress and Harry looked perfect in a dashing tuxedo. They were doing the waltz or something around the edges of ballroom going round and round smiling perfectly at each other just staring into each other's eyes. 

Slowly remembering that it was Christmas morning Hermione got out of bed and headed for the showers. Even in the showers Hermione hummed out a tune to some classical music that her mum listened to at home. Once hermione was dressed and ready for breakfast she gathered up Harry's present from inside her trunk and made her way downstairs and into the common room. 

Hermione entered the common room to find Harry asleep on the sofa where only yesterday she had fallen asleep. Hermione walked over to Harry and knelt by the edge of the sofa in front of Harry. She looked at his sleeping frame and a warm shudder of love past through her body making her smile gently. Gently Hermione brushed back some hair that had fallen over his face and traced her finger on the outline of his scar, making Harry smile sleepily. Not wanting to wake Harry up Hermione made her way out of the common room and down to the great hall to have breakfast. 

On her return to the common room Hermione thought yet again of the night of the ball. Did Harry really mean what he said about her? That he likes her more than a friend that he loves her? Hermione felt a wave of nervousness sweep over her. What will happen when he tells me? Will he ever tell me? She climbed through the portrait and saw that Harry had woken up and was stretching on the sofa. She watched as his sweater rose up slightly as he stretched up w2ards. She glanced at the outline of his stomach muscles contracted with the stretch making her want him even more. Hermione coughed purposely and stared heading over to where Harry was. 

" Merry Christmas sleepy head." Hermione said smiling as she stood in front of him. Harry looked up and smiled as he saw the smile on Hermione's face. 

" Merry Christmas to you too Hermione. Stay there I'll go get your present." Harry said standing up. A look of realisation came across Hermione's face as she remembered she didn't have his present with her. 

" Oh my god! I need to get yours too I'll be quick. Be right back." Hermione said slapping her forehead, turning round and dashing up the stairs to her dorm. As soon as Hermione entered she dashed over to her trunk and threw things out until she got to Harry's present. Running out the door she stumbled slightly in her slippers and grabbed the banister for balance.

" You ok up there?" Hermione looked down the stairs to see Harry at the bottom looking a bit worried.

" Yeah I'm fine just rushing about a bit too much you know me." Hermione said smiling as she made her way down the stairs slower than before. When she reached the bottom she smiled brightly and handed her present over to Harry and in return Harry handed his over too. Sitting down with Harry next to her Hermione nervously unwrapped her present to find a small box decorated with sliver shining stars. She opened the box to find a beautiful necklace with a small glowing orb in the pendent. 

" It changes colours depending on your mood." Harry explained "blue is for when your at peace, red is for anger, white is for love and black is for when danger is near." 

"Harry it's beautiful" Hermione said touching the chain as thought is was made of sand as would break at any moment. Turning round she gave Harry a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love it. I'll wear it to the Christmas meal tonight. Oh Harry thank you!" hermione said hugging Harry tightly. "Your turn now. Open your present" Hermione said biting her bottom lip nervously. Hermione watched as Harry tenderly ripped the glee full wrapping paper to find a framed picture. It had taken some work for Hermione to find the picture in the frame. She had contacted Sirius last month to ask for suggestions on a Christmas present Sirius said he might have just the thing but didn't contact hermione until two weeks ago. 

She smiled as she saw the awe struck expression on Harry's face. She looked at the picture and smiled as she saw a much younger Sirius, lupin and James and Lilly potter standing in front of hogwarts in their graduation robes waving happily at the camera. Every so often James would lean over a peck Lilly on the cheek Hermione always smiled when this happen it was so cute. 

" Her… Hermione this is fantastic. Thank you so much you don't know how special this is to me." Harry said turning round to face Hermione directly. "Hermione can I tell you something?"

" Sure Harry you can always talk to me. Im really glad you like your present by…" Hermione was abruptly cut of by non other than Harry lips. At first hermione was shocked that it was actually happening but soon enough she got to her senses and eagerly kissed him back. She ran her hands through his messy black hair and on to his neck excited that she was finally kissing the boy of her dreams. Harry pulled back, leaving Hermione wanting more. 

Mwhahahaha more in the next chapter plz be kind and click on this funny lil button thingie J 

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/


	7. chapter seven

Hiya ppl sorry I haven't uploaded in a while computers been playing up! Grrrr 

*****************************************************************

Hermione opened her eyes to find Harry's facial expression not on of happiness but of fright and sadness.

" Hermione … I'm… I'm so sorry…. I…. I cant…." Harry said and quickly stood up and rushed out of the common room still clutching the picture Hermione had given him. 

"Oh no what have I done?" Hermione cried out to the empty common room before rushing upstairs and throwing her self on her bed crying. 

A few hours later hermione woke up and rubbed her red eyes, sore form crying. Remembering the scene on the stairs this morning hermione felt the tears well up in hers eyes again. 

"No! Hermione don't cry not again." Hermione ordered herself. Some Christmas this has turned out to be Hermione thought to herself glumly. Walking over to her wardrobe Hermione went about deciding what to wear to the Christmas meal that was to start in an hour or so. Pulling out her best sweater and a pair of jeans Hermione walked into the girl's bathroom to freshen up and get changed. Standing over the sink she looked up and saw her reflection of a girl with red puffy eyes and sad look upon her face. 

"This is going to take some magic" Hermione said to her reflection and began dressing. Soon enough time had passed and it was time for Hermione to make her way down to the great hall for the feast. Walking past her bed towards the door Hermione spotted her necklace from Harry. Unsteadily she walked over and picked up the chain unsure whether or not to wear it. Deciding to wear it she placed it round her neck and saw in her mirror that it immediately changed to yellow. Looking in the small booklet that came with the chain she fond that yellow meant she was nervous. Too true. Hermione thought to herself. 

Walking down the stairs and into the common room hermione looked round to find it empty. Wondering where Harry may have gone earlier Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and walked steadily in the direction of the great hall. 

*********************************************************************

When Hermione entered the great to find one long table in the centre of the hall, which as usual was magnificently decorated with a dozen large Christmas trees, holly, mistletoe and tiny glowing lights hovering all over the hall. Walking over to the large table she wished professors Dumbledore and McGonagall a Merry Christmas and sat in the only empty seat which happened to be next to Harry. After a short and cheerful speech from professor Dumbledore the feast began. Throughout the feast Hermione's necklace remained at yellow. Hermione felt oddly uncomfortable sitting next to Harry. Only once hermione and Harry made spoke to each other throughout the meal and that was when Hermione accidentally knocked a bread roll of the table and landed on Harry butter side down. 

"Oh! Sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Hermione said wiping the butter off of Harry's leg.

" Its ok Hermione. Really." Harry said placing his hand on top of hers and squeezing it gently. Hermione's stomach gave a nervous flutter and she looked up and found herself staring into those bright green eyes. Hermione smiled and was about to say something when a loud bang came from the direction of the other side of her. 

"Crackers!" Dumbledore cried out as hermione turned round to see what the noise was. Hermione turned back to find Harry staring at the ceiling. Hermione slumped back and sighed in her chair. 

After many noisy cracker and bad jokes later hermione excused herself and exited the great hall. Hermione began the walk up the white marble stairs and headed back toward the gryffindor common room. When she entered the common room she looked around and half heartily smiled as she found it empty. Walking up to her dormitory she thought back over the atmosphere between her and Harry at the Christmas feast. Things had never been that awkward between her and Harry. It saddened Hermione when she thought of the exchange of presents that morning. Why did Harry look so fearful before he ran away? And why did he run away in the first place? Opening the door to her dormitory Hermione looked up to find a brown tawny owl sitting stiffly on her bed. 

"Well hello there handsome" Hermione smiled at the owl as she stroked its head gently. Hermione untied the letter attached to the owl's leg and stroked the owl before it flew away out of an open window. Hermione walked over and closed the window as she watched the owl fly away. Sitting on her bed she unrolled the letter and lay back on her bed. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes as she read the letter, which was from her mother. With tears now pouring form her eyes Hermione sobbed into her pillows uncontrollably until finally she feel asleep with the letter clutched in her fist.

Hehehe done! Plz review ur review may help with the future plot J 

/

/

/

/

/

/ 


	8. chapter eight

Ta very much for all Ur reviews! I appreciate them all! Sorry I haven't updated for so long but here's some other Harry Potter stories u could check out:

Harry Potter & The Trails of His Life

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Purebloods 

Why Didn't You Trust Me?

Notice me

Thanx xxx

Hermione turned her head and stared out of the rain-splashed windows onto the blurs of dreary grey fields in front of her. It had been nearly two weeks since Christmas day when Hermione had found out from her mother that her sickly grandmother had passed away. Hermione remembered waking up from her sleep to find professor mcgonnagol and madam pomfrey in her dorm. 

Hermione remembered feeling empty as she step out of hogwarts and climbed into the carriage waiting to take her too hogsmead where she would travel by floo powder to her mother and father. Climbing into the carriage Hermione glanced over to hagrids cabin where she saw the face of a boy framed by thick black hair and circular glasses. Harry. He doesn't know Hermione thought. 

Hermione was shaken by her thoughts by a hard thud coming from above her. As she wouldn't have been back in time to catch the hogwarts express Hermione's parents thought it would be best if Hermione took the knight bus back to hogwarts. Well at least it was a good enough idea in thought. But in reality the knight bus felt as safe as riding on the back of an outraged Hungarian horntail. 

"Next stop Hogwarts Miss Granger!" called out the conductor Stan. Hermione set about tidying herself up she brushed down her hair from where she had been lying on it and gathered her bits and bobs into her personal bag. Hermione suddenly grabbed onto the nearest pole as the knight bus came to a sharp halt and sighed as all the beds slid forwards a few feet. Hermione gathered her bag and cloak and walked to the front of the knight bus and made her way down the steps thanking Stan and Ernie on her way. As Stan place her trunk next to her Hermione put on her cloak and started up at the outline of hogwarts in the rain. 

"Sure you'll be alright walking up there on your own? It's getting a bit dark," Stan asked wiping his hands on a handkerchief.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." Hermione called out through the rain not taking her eyes off of hogwarts. And as quick as they had stopped Stan, Ernie and the knight bus where gone. Hermione grabbed hold of her trunk and started her way up the path to hogwarts. Hermione smiled as entered hogwarts the warmth overwhelmed her and she smiled broadly out of happiness to be back. She looked round to see if she saw anyone she knew smiling brightly she waved and started to make her way over to lavender and Ron, who where just coming out of the great hall.

"Hermione!" Lavender called out running over to her and giving her a huge hug. 

"Lavender! Ron!" Hermione called just as Lavender consumed her in a tight hug. 

"Hermione I'm so sorry to hear about your grandma. Harry told us when we got back. Mcgonnagol told him after you had left." Ron said picking up Hermione's trunk. 

"Thanks Ron. I'm sorry I haven't owled you or anything the past two weeks. Things have been a bit hectic at home." Hermione explained as they all started their way up the stairs to the gryffindor tower. 

"Hey don't worry about it. I really wasn't expecting anything. I didn't even know until Harry told me the day we came back to hogwarts." Ron said heaving her trunk up the last few steps. 

"Oh right. Harry. How is he?" Hermione asked trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. Lavender gave Hermione a sidelong glance.

" We haven't actually seen much of him since we got back. He's been a bit quiet. Ron says he spends a lot of his time in the astronomy tower or just sitting in their dorm." Lavender explained. Hermione didn't say anything back to lavender after this and the trio silently made their way to the gryffindor tower. Ron and lavender every now and then glancing at each other with questioning expressions on their faces. 

Hermione didn't realise how soon they had reached the portrait of the fat lady. She was to deep in thought about harry. What am I going to say to him when I see him? Hermione asked herself. Things are going to be so awkward aren't they? Hermione step into the common room silently and turned round to Lavender and Ron. 

" I think I might go to bed for now. The journey…" Hermione paused as she saw that Harry was watching her form a chair in the corner of the room. The shadows made his face look slightly gaunt and tired. Hermione shook her head and placed a hand to her head. "Erm... yeah… I'll see you in the morning sorry." Hermione said quickly before carrying her trunk up the stairs and into her dorm. 


	9. chapter nine

Ok I'm determined to sort out the situation in this story soon… lol sorry if I don't upload for a while after this college starts soon!!! 

Hermione sat in a chair in the common room reading a new book she was given for Christmas. But no matter how much she tried she just couldn't keep track of the plot. She had been back at hogwarts for nearly four days now and her and Harry had barley spoken a word to each other. Obviously Lavender had noticed and had questioned Hermione about it only last night. Hermione couldn't keep to herself and broke down in front of Lavender, telling everything about what happened at Christmas. Lavender had been the perfect friend then, as she always was she comforted her, and encouraged her to talk on and for nearly an hour they had sat and slagged of the male species. 

Hermione gave in and placed her book down she put her feet up and a foot rest and looked round the common room quietly singing Bon Jovi songs to herself. 

* woooooooo ohhhhh living on a prayeerrrrr. Take me hand and we'll make it I swear wooooooo ohhhhhhhh*

She laughed quietly as she saw dean and seamus having a "heated discussion" on which was better football or quidditch as they always seemed to do never getting bored. She smiled at Neville who looked up her chewing his quill, whilst trying to think of some more answers to his homework. Finally looking out of the window opposite her Hermione saw that it was belting it down with rain and that she could hardly see out of it. 

She stood up and walked over to the window and rested her elbows on the sill and out her head in her hands. Looking closer out of the window she could she the quidditch field. And glancing to the sky she saw a small figure flying high up. Hermione, even though so far away, instantly knew that it was Harry who had left the common room, broom over his shoulder, about forty-five minutes ago. Sighing to herself over the air between the two. Hermione finally realised she had had enough. She felt her anger rise in her as she told her self she had had enough of the awkward looks between them, the weird tension that hung in the air whenever they were in the same room and the knowledge that he did have feelings for her but hid from her. And most of all she really wanted to know why he ran away Christmas morning after the kiss.

Quickly walking up to her dorm she found her thick winter cloak and pulled on a pair of boots and made her way back downstairs into the common room. In her anger she didn't take notice of anyone in the common room and just marched through and climbed out of the portrait hole. Still walking determinedly Hermione wasn't taking much notice of where she was going and as she was putting on her cloak accidentally knocked in to the side of someone.

"Watch where your going lo…" Hermione stopped as she looked up and realised who she bumped into her worst enemy Cho Chang. 

"Watch it granger. Look where your going next time." Cho said icily to Hermione. Hermione said nothing but glared and turned round and continued to walk out of the font doors and began to make her way to the quidditch field.

Hermione instantly regretted coming outside she was drenched within minutes of stepping out of the doors. But her anger kept her walking solidly towards the field. Luckily for Hermione Harry had come down and was sitting on the gryffindor stands. Hermione walked over but did not go under the shelter of the stands. Harry looked up at her and smiled weakly, shifting uncomfortably. 

"We need to talk about this Harry. It cant go on forever you know." Hermione said keeping her voice and a level tone but shouting over the rain. 

"Do we have to talk about it now?" Harry asked standing up.

"Well when then Harry?!?!" Hermione shouted louder this time. She couldn't remember a time her being so angry apart form when she slapped Draco in her fourth year. "When's best for you Harry? Tomorrow? Next week? Never? Do you think its just going to go away Harry? It's not if that's what you think. I don't like things as they are. Its terrible not being able to hang out with you and things be as they were." 

"Things will never be the same Hermione!" Harry called out to her "Too much has happened for them to be the same! Ive been thinking about you… me… us soo much recently."

"But why did u run away?" Hermione shouted out to him tears welling up her eyes "Why didn't you stay? What did I do so wrong that you had to run away from me?" 

"You didn't do anything wrong hermione. Nothing. I ran away because… because…"

"Because…" Hermione repeated.

"I ran away because I was scared Hermione. That's right scared! Me! The infamous Harry potter scared of what he felt towards one person that means so much to him!

Hermione was dumbfounded. She had no idea what to say. 

"I… I… erm…" 

"Don't say you didn't know Hermione. I have liked you for so long. I always have liked you more than a friend but in a way I didn't want to admit it to myself. I was too scared I would loose you as a friend. Loose what we had and never getting a chance to have more. You're so caring and kind you're always there for people but you never seem to have anyone there for you. I want o be that person Hermione. I was living a lie before I could get over myself and admit to myself let alone anyone else that I love you…" Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at Hermione.

Oh my dear god was all Hermione could think of. She opened her mouth to she something but could her words failed her. He loved her. Hermione turned and began to run away in the rain. Wiping the tears away she felt a strong grasp on her arm. She was spun round came face to face with Harry. He looked so angry and frightened. She stared deep into his deep green eyes. The windows to his soul. 

"I mean it Hermione. I love you." Harry said more tenderly. Hermione looked up into his eyes again and could see he meant it. He loved her

"Oh Harry!" hermione said and flung her arms around his neck. She loved the feeling of him so close to her. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. Just standing there in the pouring January rain holding each other. 

"I love you too Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear. And pulled away and looked deep into his eyes again and said it again.

"I love you so much" 

"Hermione" Harry said tucking her wet hair behind her ears and taking her face in his hands he leaned in closer and placed the gentlest kiss on her lips. Hermione pulled him closer and responded lovingly to his kiss. 

"Ain't love grand" Ron said to Lavender hugging her tighter. Both of them had been looking out of the window and had just witnessed their two best friends and the most made for each other couple finally declare their love for each other. 

"It sure is Ron Wesley." Lavender replied turning round and began to kiss him demandingly. 

** **The End.** ** 

What do you think?!?!?!?! Good ending???? Bad ending???? Please please let me know!!!! 

|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
|  
|  
|  
\|/

*


End file.
